Devolviéndote a la vida
by Mirage-chan
Summary: Akane pasa por el momento más terrible de su vida, por dentro se está marchitando. Llegarán a su vida personas que la ayudarán a salir adelante y conocerá el amor verdadero.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo fanfic de Shindou y Akane._**

 ** _Este será un tanto más cruel por así decirlo, tocaré un tema diferente a lo habitual, si no estais preparados por favor da para atrás. (siempre digo esto)_**

* * *

 **Devolviendote a la vida**

* * *

\- ¿Cómo puedo enfrentarme al mundo? Nadie quisiera estar a mi lado. ¿Por qué a mí? – Dijo una chica de quince años, de ojos lila y piel clara, cabello café claro tirando a rosa, lloraba mientras se veía frente al espejo. - No valgo nada, nadie se querrá casar conmigo, me siento una basura.

\- Akane no digas eso hija, todavía tienes toda una vida por delante, no te quites la oportunidad.

\- Es que me siento de la peor forma, no duermo por tener pesadillas en las que se repiten una y otra vez esas escenas en mi cabeza. No puedo soportarlo más- La chica estaba amenazando con acabar su vida en ese momento, consigo tenía una navaja para cortar sus venas.

\- Entre tu madre y yo queremos ayudarte a superar ese dolor, tendrás una nueva escuela y nuevos amigos. Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, entiéndelo, no hagas una locura.

\- ¿Locura? Solo deseo acabar con mi sufrimiento. - La chica hizo un corte en su muñeca, de inmediato la sangre comenzó a derramarse. - Los amo, mamá y papá. - ella perdió el conocimiento, los padres comenzaron a hacer lo imposible para que no se les fuera aún.

Dos semanas antes, había salido del instituto muy tarde ya que se quedaba en el club de fotografía, amaba captar los momentos más felices, todo lo que la rodeaba, era una chica muy alegre y amable con todos.

Pero esa tarde todo cambiaría para ella. Caminaba por una calle desierta un auto se paró y de dentro salieron unos hombres, la llevaron a la fuerza, antes de que pudiese gritar habían tapado su boca con brusquedad. Estaba aterrada, su cuerpo temblaba.

\- ¡Por favor no me hagan nada!

Ellos solo sonrieron maliciosamente, uno de ellos pasó su dedo por el rostro de ella. – Te ves tan tierna, me encanta esa inocencia que se nota en tu rostro.

Para ella sentir su cuerpo ser invadido por aquellas desagradables manos, era una pesadilla, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, sentía asco, aquellas miradas repulsivas de esos tipos, sus voces comentando cosas que ella en su vida había escuchado, sintió frío pues sus prendas estaban siendo retiradas, como pudo trató de defenderse.

La fuerza de ellos era mayor, no dudaron en castigar su comportamiento defensivo con golpes, sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes pues no hallaba salida ante la situación.

Fue tratada como un objeto, solo la querían para satisfacer sus deseos, se sintió la persona más desgraciada del mundo, lloró pues no podía con lo que sentía. Pasó un rato uno de ellos la amenazó para que no dijera nada, no tenía fuerzas, ellos pararon el auto, abrieron la puerta y en medio de la noche, como si de una bolsa de basura fuera la tiraron en una vereda.

Ella vio el auto alejarse, se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, trató de arreglar su cabello y ropa, caminó a casa soportando el dolor que se hacía presente con cada paso que daba.

Una vez llegó, no sabía como afrontar todo, tocó la puerta, su madre abrió y la vio en ese estado, de inmediato la entró y llamó a su esposo, Akane lo dijo entre lágrimas, no se quedó callada.

Se dio una ducha, aunque pasara el jabón con rabia por su piel, aún sentía que estaba sucia.

Al día siguiente, ella junto a sus padres pusieron la denuncia, en poco tiempo, ellos fueron arrestados, los habían rastreado gracias a las cámaras que se encontraban en las calles.

En la escuela se empezó a correr lo sucedido, al pasar por el pasillo todos la miraban de mala forma, terminó por ser expulsada del club por los demás miembros.

Empezó a quedarse sola, nadie hablaba con ella y solo decían cosas malas a sus espaldas pero que lograba escuchar. No tenía el mismo trato, todos la señalaban, llegó al punto de no querer asistir a clases.

Volviendo al presente.

El sol se filtraba por la ventana del hospital, su madre se había quedado a su lado desde la noche, ella por fin recobró la conciencia, estaba pálida por la perdida de sangre, estaba un tanto mareada.

\- Akane, veo que despertaste, que susto nos has dado.

Ella se incorporó- debieron dejar que me fuera, no quería seguir viviendo. – dijo con una voz un tanto débil y quebrada.

\- No, entiéndelo tú debes de seguir adelante, eres lo más importante de nuestras vidas. No eres una mala chica, aún puedo percibir tu nobleza y bondad.

\- No comprendes como me siento, estaré viva, pero por dentro estoy marchitándome cada día.

Ella salió del hospital pasado unos días, sus padres la llevaron a casa, todo su mundo se veía tan triste, lo que antes era alegría y color lucía lúgubre.

La habían cambiado de colegio, el primer día se levantó, se puso su nuevo uniforme, tomó su maleta y bajó a desayunar, solo comió un poco.

\- Gracias por la comida, Ya me voy- se levantó.

Su madre se acercó y arregló el moño – Te ves muy linda con tu nuevo uniforme.

\- De que sirve verme linda sí sé cómo me mirarán todos.

\- Hasta la tarde, que te vaya bien.

Ella caminó hasta su nuevo instituto, al llegar sintió un poco de temor, preguntó a una chica por la dirección, ella muy amable la guio.

\- Eres nueva ¿verdad?

\- Si, es mi primer día. – dijo algo seria.

\- Bueno ya hemos llegado, suerte.

\- Gracias. - ella entra para hablar con el director.

Ella fue guiada hasta el salón que le correspondía, al entrar todos pusieron su mirada sobre ella, incluso la chica de antes que estaba feliz de que le tocara el mismo salón.

El profesor escribió el nombre de la chica en la pizarra. - Su nombre es Yamana Akane, hace poco fue transferida, espero sean amables con ella.

\- Me llamo Yamana Akane, espero llevarme bien con todos. - todos la miraban, su rostro sin expresión alguna, todavía en su rostro había un mal semblante y su muñeca estaba vendada, todos empezaron a murmurar.

\- ¡Silencio! Yamana, tu asiento está al lado de la señorita Seto.

La pelirroja alza la mano y sonríe, ella camina y toma asiento.

\- Hola, me alegra que estés en mi clase.

\- Hola otra vez. - hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

\- Soy Seto Midori, un gusto Yamana.

\- Igualmente.

Detrás de Akane estaba un chico de cabello rosa. En medio de la clase el borrador saltó de su pupitre cayendo cerca de este, lo tomó y llamó su atención.

\- Disculpa, Yamana tu borrador. - ella lo toma y agradece, notó sus rasgos algo femeninos, dedujo que era una chica, pero su uniforme decía lo contrario. - Soy Kirino Ranmaru.

\- Un gusto. - dijo rápidamente y volteó a su cuaderno. - No sabía por qué al principio que pensó que era chica no le había dado tanta importancia, sin embargo, ahora que sabía que era un chico sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo, jamás le había pasado hasta ahora. - "¿Qué me pasa?"

El sintió como si no le hubiese agradado, que podía hacer, no a todos le caería bien.

Era hora del almuerzo, Midori la invitó a comer fuera, pero ella se negó.

\- En todo caso si te apetece puedes alcanzarme, estaré en aquella banca sentada.

\- Bueno. - ella al ver que la chica salió del salón, abrió su almuerzo y solo comió un poco, miró por la ventana, el día estaba tan bien, guardó el resto de su almuerzo nuevamente. Tomó una libreta y salió del aula, con la vista baja, tropieza con un chico, lo que llevaba en las manos cae.

\- Discúlpame. - él chico bajó al igual que ella, por un segundo se miraron, ella sintió lo mismo de antes, le arrebató la libreta de las manos y salió corriendo.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? - se preguntó en voz un tanto alta.

\- Ni idea amigo, es nueva, está en mi clase, es demasiado extraña y seria, parece muerta en vida.

\- Tendrá sus motivos, pero es que aún en ese estado tan demacrado puedo ver que tiene un alma muy hermosa.

Akane llegó al patio del instituto dudó en acercarse a la chica pelirroja que estaba distraída mirando algo o más bien a alguien, aún tenía inseguridades, sentía que todos la miraban y señalaban, pero no era así, su mente jugaba con ella.

La distraída compañera voltea y la ve parada a un metro de ella y la llama. Ella reacciona y se acerca algo tímida sentándose al instante en la banca.

\- ¿No te molesta que me siente a tu lado? – preguntó a lo que la otra negó.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No, por nada. - dijo rápidamente.

\- Si quieres te puedo ayudar a ponerte al día en la biblioteca después de clases. ¿Qué te parece? Así nos vamos conociendo.

\- Bueno. - Akane abrió su libreta para repasar unos apuntes.

Las clases terminaron, Midori y ella salieron del salón, llamó a casa para avisar que llegaría tarde y que sus padres no se preocuparan. Fueron a la biblioteca, en lo que pasaba los apuntes a su cuaderno.

En el lugar había unos cuantos, el tiempo corrió y mientras ellas estaban en lo suyo con los deberes, Kirino y Shindou entraron, el castaño rápidamente poso su mirada a la mesa en la que ambas estaban, ninguna de las dos volteó a mirarlos pues estaban muy concentradas.

Tomaron una mesa próxima a las de ellas, sacaron sus cosas y comenzaron a hacer lo que querían, pues era un lugar apacible.

Kirino para distraerse un poco leía un manga y Shindou, en una libreta de pentagrama iba componiendo una melodía que lleva desde la mañana y no salía de su cabeza, ahora era el momento de plasmarla pues el lugar era muy tranquilo y más si estaba esa chica de presencia sombría y triste, pero ahora se veía un tanto más animada.

Una suave luz naranja atravesaba las ventanas y toda la biblioteca lucía muy agradable, Midori quería saber más y por qué se había cambiado de instituto.

\- Ah eso… pues no me gusta hablar mucho del tema.

\- Disculpa, solo era curiosidad.

Shindou discretamente puso atención a lo que decían.

\- ¿Y esas vendas? ¿Te lastimaste o algo?- siguió indagando Midori.

\- Pues fue un pequeño accidente, nada importante. - dijo mientras veía su muñeca.

\- Ah bien, pero ten cuidado la próxima vez.

\- Está bien- sonrió pues sabía que la chica era sincera, pero tenía un poco de miedo que todo se repitiera, no le gustaba la soledad en la que se había sumido. Al ser el primer día todo parecía normal, pero ahora sentía un tanto de temor por lo varones y eso le era demasiado raro. No es que quisiera, pero su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo.

Kirino se levantó y guardó su manga. - ¿Vienes?

\- Si. - El guardó sus cosas y le siguió, pero quería por lo menos hablarle a ella.

Ambas viendo que ya caía el sol, decidieron recoger para salir del lugar, Akane le dijo que se adelantara pues tenía que hacer espacio en la maleta para que cupiese todo.

Midori salió de la biblioteca, Shindou no muy lejos recordó que quería un libro prestado de la biblioteca.

\- ¿No tienes muchos en casa? O lo puedes buscar en internet.

\- Si, pero es uno en especial, ya vuelvo. - Con un leve trote fue y entró. Ella aún seguía ahí, ya casi terminaba de acomodar cuando su lapicera cae y se dispersan los objetos que había dentro. Él de inmediato va a ayudarla.

Entre ambos lo recogen y se ponen en pie. - Muchas gracias- dijo ella sin mirarlo, guardó y lo último, se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero él la detiene tomando su mano.

\- Discúlpame, pero me gustaría que perdonaras si hice algo en el descanso que te molestara. No era mi intención.

\- No pasa nada, no tiene por qué disculparse. Ya me tengo que ir, ¿puede soltarme? - Ella lo miró tímidamente.

\- Si, perdona…- Él viendo que ya se iba, intentaría algo más por última vez. - ¡¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?!- dijo para luego alcanzarla.

\- No, gracias- empezaron a llegar sus recuerdos de aquel día. viendo que se aproximaba salió de ahí corriendo, pasando a Kirino y llegando con la pelirroja que más adelante la esperaba.

Shindou asombrado por la reacción de ella, sale y va con su amigo.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- Solo quería acompañarla a casa y salió corriendo.

\- ¿Así que solo fue una excusa lo del libro? Ya, solo querías hablarle a la nueva.

\- Pues sí, es que me interesa, quiero ser su amigo.

Las dos chicas caminaron, pero en el camino se separaron, tomó el metro, no había muchas personas, su viaje fue tranquilo. Al llegar a casa su madre se acercó para saber cómo le había ido.

\- Me ha ido bien, parece que he hecho una nueva amiga.

\- ¿Algún chico guapo?

\- Pues no me he fijado bien, solo he interactuado con dos. Solo eso. Iré a tomar un baño y bajo a cenar.

* * *

Mucho rato después, ya eran casi las nueve estaba sentada sobre un cojín mientras terminaba su tarea, a su mente venía aquel chico del cual desconocía su nombre, tembló en el momento que tomó su mano para detenerla.

\- Eso ha sido extraño, mi miedo hacia los chicos, pero aquel estudiante es muy lindo no lo niego.

En tanto Shindou estaba en su cama pensativo con respecto a la chica, sabía su nombre debido a su mejor amigo, quería por lo menos poder acercarse a ella un poco más. Pensaba que no era casualidad haberla conocido, todo pasa por una razón y él se encargaría de averiguarlo.

Al día siguiente el castaño se levantó muy temprano, pasó por el club de música a practicar más la tonada, en casa solo lo hizo un par de horas la noche anterior. Tocaba y anotaba las nuevas tonadas en su libreta.

Al terminar y ver que era hora de que fueran llegando los estudiantes fue a la entrada, en donde estaban todos los casilleros de zapatos.

Ella venía caminando cabizbaja, con su mirada ida, se acercó a su casillero y cambió sus zapatos. Siguió su camino, él sin que lo notara caminó hasta ese pequeño lugar, observó aquel casillero, parecía acosador, pero en verdad la chica le había llamado la atención.

Akane llegó a su asiento, Midori había dejado sus cosas, Kirino estaba sentado leyendo y la saludó- Buenos días Yamana.

\- B-buenos días, Kirino.- Ella tomó asiento rápidamente.

\- Yamana ¿te puedo preguntar algo? ¿Te he caído mal?

Ella sorprendida se voltea un poco.- No, en lo absoluto, pero por favor no quiero que me toques, solo te pido eso.

\- Solo quiero que seamos amigos.

\- Discúlpame, estoy atravesando una etapa muy difícil en mi vida y solo me siento cómoda con las chicas.

\- No era mi intención, pero está bien.

Las clases comenzaron y la pelirroja se sentó en su silla saludando a los más cercanos. Todo normal, pero Kirino quería saber más sobre aquel temor de su compañera.

Al terminar las clases, ella tomó su maleta y se despidió de Midori y Kirino, esto sorprendió al chico pues no esperaba que ella le hablara, tenía la esperanza de que ella fuera abriéndose poco a poco con él.

Ella tenía una terapia hoy, esperó en aquel lugar sentada a que llegara su turno, miraba a su alrededor, escuchaba la melodía de aquel equipo de sonido. Luego pasó ella.

Habló un poco con su terapeuta, luego le contó su temor con los hombres.

\- Es normal que reacciones así después de lo que te pasó, pero es cuando la vida nos pone retos difíciles que se ven imposible y sin salida, no todos los hombres son así, y no debes sentirte culpable.

\- Es que aún así, mi mente dice que todos me harán daño.

\- Pues en esta vida hay gente de mal vivir y gente de noble y gran corazón. No te rindas aún, tu batalla apenas comienza.

\- No sabe cuanto deseo que mi dolor desaparezca, por más que lo intento el miedo siempre se apodera de mí, temo que todos se enteren en la escuela y el qué dirán.

\- Solo tú sabes quién eres, no dejes que lo que te sucedió cambie lo que hay en ti, vales mucho.

\- Siempre fui muy alegre y quería encontrar a algún chico, pero ¿quién me querrá?

\- Pues nadie dijo que sería fácil, la llave la tienes tú. Si encuentras a alguien que te atrae mucho él lo tendrá que saber, pues una relación se basa en confianza el uno del otro.

\- Pero ¿si me rechaza?

\- Es porque no era el indicado.

Akane volvió a casa, estuvo pensando todo lo que había hablado con su doctora. - depende de mí, mi propia felicidad. ¿Seré fuerte?

A la mañana siguiente, llegó a la escuela temprano ya que le tocaba ayudar con el aseo del salón, abrió su taquilla, tomó sus zapatos y al suelo cayó una nota color celeste.

Ella la leyó algo desconfiada ya que la citaban en el aula de música. Se dirigió al lugar y conforme se iba acercando una bella melodía se escuchaba. Deslizó la puerta y se paró a escuchar.

Shindou notó su presencia y detuvo la melodía, ella se alarmó y dio vuelta para irse.

\- ¡Espera, no te vayas! - el se levanta para ir con ella, Akane no sabía que reacción tener, si irse corriendo o quedarse y enfrentar su reciente temor hacia los chicos. - Pensé que te habías ido corriendo antes de que yo llegara a la puerta.

\- Pensé en hacerlo, pero preferí quedarme y escuchar lo que querías decirme. - ella se volteó para mirarlo.

\- Quiero ser tu amigo.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Es que el encuentro que tuvimos hizo que quisiera conocerte, quiero que me concedas ese permiso. Yamana me gustas y desde el primer momento en que te vi.

\- Yo…- ella se sonrojó, no sabía que hacer o que decir.

\- Ven, te quiero mostrar algo. - él señaló el salón.

\- Bueno…- Ella lo siguió tímidamente, él solo se sentó para seguir tocando, Akane solo se quedó ahí para escucharlo, en verdad la melodía era muy hermosa y hacía sentirla feliz, de alguna extraña manera.

Él se detuvo. - Disculpa, aún estoy escribiéndola.

\- Es muy bella la melodía… aún no sé tu nombre.

\- Me llamo Shindou Takuto, ya sé el tuyo, mucho gusto Yamana.

Ella sonrió pues el muchacho era agradable y ya le iba tomando confianza y esperaba hacerlo con el resto de sus compañeros.

Recordó que tenía que hacer la limpieza, él la acompañó hasta el aula, ella se despidió, dejó sus cosas y salió con paso apresurado a los lavabos para buscar las cosas de aseo. Puso mucho entusiasmo en la limpieza, algo en ella comenzaba a cambiar y le había encantado la melodía de hace un momento.

Milagrosamente terminó, los demás fueron llegando, antes de clases pudo hablar con Kirino un poco más.

\- ¿Qué tal si almorzamos en el patio? - pregunta Kirino a las dos chicas.

Esa mañana fue muy diferente a las otras, había nuevas cosas en su cabeza, pero el dilema era que el chico de cabellos rizados le había dicho "tu me gustas" eso hizo que ardieran sus mejillas en medio de la clase.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y los tres caminaron fuera del salón, se encontraron con Shindou el cual se unió sin mencionar a un nuevo integrante, Nishiki Ryoma, Midori tenía sentimientos por aquel chico.

En medio de la platica ellos discutían por tonterías, Akane sonreía al verlos de esa forma ya que la había visto antes admirando al muchacho, no se le escapaba ese detalle, sabía que su amiga gustaba de él y no sabía cómo llegarle.

Todo comenzaba a cambiar a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, traigo el final, sí el final puesto que ya lo había escrito antes de publicar el primer chapter y me plantée solo dos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, Maria Violet por tu review, ya te digo que amo tus fanfics shindaka.**_

 _ **Por ahí y hago algún otro, es que por el momento me dedico a Yuka y Yuuto U.D. y estoy media enredada con Shindou y Akane que luego luego me confundo en las historias nuevas, hasta para decir que casi hay los mismos diálogos. :,v**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir...**_

* * *

 **Devolviéndote a la vida parte 2**

* * *

Las semanas iban pasando y ella había vuelto a ser aquella chica con ilusiones, su pasión por la fotografía se avivó pues ahora tenía nuevos amigos con los cuales compartía alegrías y había hecho nuevos recuerdos. Sus padres siempre estaban ahí para ella.

Los cinco hicieron un paseo, se habían vuelto muy unidos con ella.

\- Jamás conocí a una chica tan tierna como Yamana- comenta Shindou mientras lavaba unas verduras para el almuerzo.

\- Ha cambiado mucho en un par de meses. Es sorprendente lo bien que se lleva con todos en el salón.- siguió Kirino.

\- Pues sí, le pediré que sea mi novia, le dije que me gusta, pero no me dio respuesta alguna y no sé si yo le gusto.

\- Tal vez sí, pero no se atreve a ir más allá. - dijo el de pelo rosa.

Nishiki había encendido la fogata para cocinar, ellas estaban trabajando muy duro para que el almuerzo fuera delicioso.

La noche llegó y mientras estaban ahí acampando, contaron historias de terror, al rato Shindou se sentó a su lado ya que todos estaban en las tiendas.

\- Es una bella noche ¿no crees?

\- Si, me gusta el cielo lleno de estrellas, en la ciudad casi no se ven así.

\- Es la naturaleza, Akane quería saber si te…- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas- gustaría ser mi novia.

Ella lo miró, sentía pena porque lo iba a lastimar. – Lo lamento, pero creo que aún no estoy lista. Perdón.

\- Bueno de igual forma, te esperaré a que estés lista. - él no se iba a dar por vencido.

Ambos se fueron a descansar, ella entró en la tienda con Midori que estaba esperándola, hablaron un poco mientras la de orbes violeta se cambiaba de ropa para ponerse el pijama.

\- Buenas noches, Midori-chan.

\- Dulces sueños, Akane.

En mitad de la madrugada comenzó a tener esas pesadillas, al punto de despertar gritando y algo sudada.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?!

Ella solo trataba de recuperar su aliento, luego asintió. - Solo fue una pesadilla, no me había pasado hace mucho.

\- Seguro fueron esas historias, no te preocupes estamos bien.

\- Si…- respiró hondo trató de dormir de nuevo.

Los días iban pasando Shindou siempre salía con ella en plan de solo amigos, ella lo disfrutaba y la hacía sentir segura, lo amaba, pero no le era fácil darle el sí, pues sentía que no era digna de él.

Estaba tratando de luchar con su pensamiento diario de lo que le ocurrió, los miedos la abrazaban algunas veces, pero ella seguía adelante y como le habían aconsejado, no se dejaba vencer.

Él le regaló flores, detalles y cositas, pasaban tiempo juntos, ir a lugares interesantes, pasar con ella era lo que deseaba y todo sería mejor si ella aceptaba ser su novia.

No obstante, lo que ella temía se cumplió un día, se regó como pólvora por todo el instituto. Llegó como siempre, caminó por el pasillo y como en la anterior escuela todos la miraban, señalada como una cualquiera que se hacía pasar como una inocente ovejita.

Trató de no hacer mucho caso, al entrar en el salón todos estaban murmurando y al verla solo la miraron, ella comenzó a temblar, no podía defenderse, tomó asiento sin decir nada.

Midori y Kirino se miraron uno al otro con algo de decepción, pero no por la chica sino por el comportamiento de los demás. Ahora comprendían por qué se había cambiado de instituto.

Las horas de clases fueron una tortura y notablemente nadie la miraba de buena manera, los profesores no la trataron de mala forma, pero los más jóvenes sí.

Llegó el almuerzo, el aula quedó solo con ellos tres.

\- Akane, ¿vienes a almorzar? - pregunta Midori.

\- No tengo hambre. - Dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus brazos.

\- Te hará daño no comer a tiempo.

La puerta se desliza, Shindou entró en su búsqueda. - ¡Dime que lo que dicen no es cierto!

Ella al verlo sintió ese desprecio en el tono de habla del chico, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón corriendo.

\- No tenías que tratarla así, ha tenido una mañana muy pesada.

\- Perdón, solo quería saber que no es verdad, pero al parecer lo es. Me importa su pasado, por más terrible que sea, la sigo amando.

\- Pues chicos, ¿no notaron esa cicatriz en su muñeca? Lo supuse cuando por fin se quitó el vendaje, ella lo intentó. - Dijo Midori.

\- Sigue con vida de milagro. – Comentó Kirino.

Ella con lágrimas salió del instituto, esa sombra siempre la perseguiría toda la vida, llegó a casa su madre no estaba, dejó su maleta en el suelo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, trató de desahogarse, se miró al espejo.

\- No valgo nada… debí terminar todo mi sufrimiento de una vez, creí ser fuerte pero no era así. Sigo sintiéndome sucia. Creí que podía comenzar de nuevo, pero es obvio que ahora que todos lo saben me detestarán.

Su madre llegó y notó los zapatos de su hija, dejó todo en la mesa y fue a la habitación, la encontró llorando, la abrazó.

\- Mi querida hija, no lo intentes de nuevo. Me muero si tú te vas.

\- Mamá, no digas eso, me hace sentir más triste de lo que estoy, está bien no pensaré en eso, pero por favor no quiero ir a la escuela, no puedo con esto.

\- Bien, lo que tú digas- Dijo la madre, muy angustiada, acarició con ambas manos la cabeza y luego besó su frente.

Ella se cambió de atuendo y se recostó para descansar, a duras fuerzas si logró conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente no asistió a clases, cuando pasaron lista y mencionaron su nombre todos sus compañeros miraron aquel solitario pupitre, en un librero del fondo había un florero con flores variadas, Akane había puesto esas flores dos días atrás y se habían conservado, pero empezaron a caer unos cuantos pétalos a suelo debido a la tristeza que había en el ambiente.

La chica en su casa solo se quedó en cama, no probó bocado en toda la mañana y su madre estaba preocupada por una nueva recaída, en silencio se recostó junto a su hija y la abrazó para consolarla, tenía miedo de que se sumiera más en la depresión de la que había logrado salir y que ahora volvía a entrar.

\- Mamá, yo no tuve la culpa ¿verdad?

\- No, Akane, no la tuviste, solo eres una chica inocente en un mundo un tanto cruel. Y no estás sola.

\- Quiero ser fuerte- dijo entre lágrimas- Pero pensar en el rechazo duele un montón, siento morir por dentro.

\- Las cosas no son tan fáciles en la vida, pero siempre habrá personas que estarán ahí. Buscas la muerte para solucionarlo fácil en vez de enfrentarte a esta prueba que te pone el destino, tienes mucho que vivir y se te a dado una oportunidad más, no te fuiste aquella vez, estás aquí.

\- Yo lo intentaré, aunque pierda en el camino a mucha gente.

Pasó un día más al que ella no asistió a clases. Ella se levantó esa mañana para ir al instituto, sentía miedo, en solo tres días su salud había empeorado, solo desayunó un poco.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, como de costumbre cambió sus zapatos, notó que nadie la miraba como hace unos días atrás, todo seguía como siempre, fue a su salón.

Los pocos que había la saludaron como siempre, fue a su lugar, estaban Kirino y Midori.

\- Buenos días, Akane, tienes que ponerte al corriente con las tareas, pero nosotros te ayudaremos.

\- Si, te extrañamos estos días. - Dijo Kirino. - La clase no era lo mismo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, tonta, nos hiciste falta, nos quedamos preocupados.

\- ¿Aunque supieran lo que me pasó?

\- Seguro debió de ser difícil, pero sabemos que no tenías culpa, fueron unos desgraciados al hacerte eso. - dijo el peli rosa con mucho enojo.

\- Yo igual los eché de menos. Dejaré mis cosas aquí, iré a tomar aire a la azotea.

Ella se retiró, ellos se miraron preocupados por que cometiera una locura, fueron al salón de Shindou y le dijeron que ella había llegado.

\- ¿Es verdad? ¿Dónde está?

\- Fue a la azotea a tomar aire, pero tememos por ella. Puedes ir por ella. - pidió Kirino angustiado.

\- Seguro. - El muchacho fue tras ella.

Akane estando ahí arriba, se fue acercando a la orilla, subió un pie y luego el otro, miró abajo y sintió un poco de vértigo, cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza preguntándose que había pasado por su mente, las lágrimas bajaban.

Shindou la vio en semejante situación, sin hacer ruido se acercó hasta ella y la tomó en brazos asustándola en el acto pues pensó que caería desde esa altura, pero no fue así.

\- No dejaré que lo hagas- dijo, ya estando a salvo, se sentaron en el suelo y la abrazó fuerte. – Eres muy importante para mí.

\- Lo siento… no sé que me pasó… me arrepentí, te lo juro.

Él la miró- Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

\- Pero aún sabiendo lo que me pasó no me siento digna, soy de lo peor.

\- No digas eso, solo fuiste victima de personas inmundas, eres un ser humano maravilloso, lo pude ver desde el primer instante en que nos encontramos. Te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma, quiero abrazarte y protegerte.

Ella lo abrazó fuerte buscando refugio en él, pensó que todos la rechazarían en especial él. Sí, lo amaba desde hace mucho, pero no había podido darle una respuesta.

Con el tiempo fue mejorando, ya no sentía tristeza y había perdonado a sus agresores por más difícil que fuera.

El amor y la amistad fueron su medicina, Shindou por fin pudo terminar la melodía que compuso y a ella fue la primera que se la mostró.

En el momento que ella la escuchó pudo sentir esa tranquilidad y felicidad que iba inundando su ser.

Al terminar ella aplaude- Te ha quedado muy hermosa.

\- Has sido mi inspiración, por eso te la dedico a ti. Y por eso te lo vuelvo a preguntar…- él se levanta del asiento y toma una rosa para ofrecerle muy elegantemente- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella aceptó la rosa y se deleitó con su suave aroma – Yo acepto.

Shindou se acercó un poco para besarla, ella igual, al principio fue con algo de temor, sus miedos se iban disipando pues se tornó en un beso dulce y a la vez apasionado, se separaron por falta de aire.

Algo avergonzados, con ese rubor en las mejillas de ambos, ella sonrió tímidamente a lo que a él le parecía muy tierna.

* * *

Los años pasaron y él por fin le propuso matrimonio a esa hermosa mujer que había robado su corazón, ambos trabajaban en lo que habían siempre soñado. Akane muy feliz aceptó.

La fiesta fue en grande, todos sus amigos y familiares; la chica lanzó el ramo y la afortunada fue Midori, luego miró al caballero de al lado el cual era Nishiki Ryoma, su novio, pero este ya no estaba ahí, luego miró para atrás y ya estaba corriendo pues con ella no se casaría.

\- ¡Maldición, vuelve aquí!

Todos los asistentes rieron, él volvió con Midori y la abrazó- Es broma, yo te amo mucho.

\- Tarado.

Los novios irían a su nuevo hogar a pasar la luna de miel y acostumbrarse de paso a su nueva vida.

Todo estaba acomodado, él tomó la mano de ella y subieron las escaleras, el pasillo adornado con pétalos de rosas hasta la habitación.

Una vez en la habitación, el la besó dulcemente, ella correspondió. Terminaron en la cama brindándose caricias, Akane sentía temor por su experiencia pasada.

\- Espera, es que…- sonrió algo ruborizada y tímida.

\- Si no estás lista yo entiendo.

\- No es eso, solo que tengo miedo, no sé cómo será, pero de algo estoy segura, es que quiero ser solo tuya.

\- Y yo solo tuyo, mi más bello ángel.

Volvieron a las dulces caricias y besos pasionales, una romántica e intensa noche, tocaron el cielo. Se miraron el uno al otro, ella sonrió tras recibir un beso en la frente.

Su vida no pudo ir mejor, luego les llegó la noticia de que ya no serían ellos dos, ahora habría un integrante más. Su alegría se incrementó.

Fue un embarazo tranquilo, él cumplía todos sus caprichos, acariciaba la pancita de su esposa para sentir el movimiento del bebé.

Llegó el final de la gestación y ella dio a luz a una niña muy hermosa.

Disfrutaron cada momento junto a la pequeña, viéndola crecer cada día.

* * *

Pasaron dos años…

\- Te amo Akane- besó su mejilla, luego tomó a su hija en brazos.

\- Yo también y no sabes cuánto y por eso tengo que decirte que seremos más, el doctor me lo confirmó ayer. - Dijo un tanto sonrojada y alegre. - ¡Mi vida, tendremos a otro bebé! - Hubo un abrazo grupal, ya que hicieron sándwich con la niña en medio.

Habían sido bendecidos con una hermosa familia, sus dos pequeños eran sus más grandes alegrías. Emiko la primera hija y Takao su segundo hijo.

Ellos dos tratarían de guiarlos por el buen sendero de la vida. Akane sin dudas disfrutaba junto a su esposo, cada día era una aventura con sus pequeños, no le podía pedir más nada a la vida.

* * *

 _ **Otra cosita, si visitais mi perfil vereis un pequeño dibujo que hice con base. Lo hice para un capítulo titulado vacaciones contigo.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
